Sekeping Koin
by Shiori Sophi
Summary: Hinata merasa berhutang seribu perak pada Sasuke. AU. Prompt: Awal dan Akhir. #shbf10.


Disklaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: mencoba mereceh, bilang ya kalau berhasil, jangan bilang-bilang kalau gagal, hehe, ssst /bcanda. Kasih tau apapun pendapat kalian tentang ceritanya, ya. Sankyu. Selamat baca.

.

Ada yang mengganggu Hinata sepanjang _field trip_ sekolah kali ini. Biasanya, ia yang diam-diam leluasa memperhatikan keramaian kini merasa terus-menerus diawasi. Tidak enak rasanya, merasa terlalu diperhatikan setelah sebelumnya merasa nyaman tersembunyi. Gadis itu memandang sekeliling dengan seksama. Sakura ber- _selfie_ ria bersama Ino. Tenten dan Temari sedang asyik melihat brosur daerah wisata yang belum mereka kunjungi. Beberapa anak lelaki nampak bergerombol di salah satu sudut yang agak jauh. Sementara lainnya tidak terlihat, entah ke mana. Tak ada seorang pun yang jelas-jelas mengarahkan kedua visinya ke Hinata.

Itu cuma perasaannya saja.

Enggan sekali Hinata menyimpulkan seperti itu. Ia harus mencari penyebabnya. Kalau dirunut lebih jauh, sebenarnya itu bermula sejak Sasuke, teman sekelasnya, memergoki aibnya. Sekelumit hal kecil dari hidupnya yang harus disembunyikan rapat-rapat.

Deskripsi segala hal tentang Sasuke terkadang sangat wah. Mulai dari statusnya anak orang kaya, orangtuanya pejabat eselon rel kereta api, disayang-sayang kepsek, sampai ketampanannya yang katanya setingkat di bawah artis-artis paska operasi plastik. Kabarnya pun ia punya fans klub di sekolah lain. Bagi Hinata, hal itu akan menyibukkan dirinya sehingga lebih memilih tidak ikut campur sejauh tugas yang diwajibkan padanya, adalah opsi terbaik.

Pada suatu hari mereka sekelompok di kelas Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam. Hinata sedang memegangi perutnya yang terasa melilit. Pagi ini, Hanabi mengerjainya dengan lima sendok sambal bikinan ibunya yang terkenal sangat pedas itu. Terpaksa ia harus menahan keringat dingin sebab tegang yang bermula ulangan matematika pada jam pertama lalu ada tugas kelompok di jam kedua. Istirahat masih panjang. Tangannya mengepal erat menahan rasa sakit sekaligus angin yang ingin sekali keluar.

"Hyuuga, kau kentut ya?" suara Sasuke memecah diskusi menjadi keheningan yang tertuju padanya. Keringat dingin yang telah mengaliri pelipisnya bertambah satu-satu. Beberapa detik ia terpaku menatap Sasuke mencoba memastikan kata-kata yang terlontar dari kedua bibir tipis itu. Tidak, Hinata tidak terpikir sama sekali bahwa bibir Sasuke memang merah alami dan mulus tanpa pecah-pecah. Ia malah bisa melihat dengan seksama bagaimana kurva tipis itu tertarik tidak simetris ke salah satu sisi.

Seketika hilanglah rasa mulas di perut Hinata. Tanpa menggubris reaksi teman-temannya ia mencoba mengajukan pertanyaan berhubungan dengan diskusi. Orang-orang bilang sih pengalihan isu. Tapi, siapa sih yang menyinggung duluan kalau bukan Sasuke?

Sungguh, Hinata malu setengah mati. Beberapa hari kemudian ia tak berani menatap langsung ke arah teman-temannya apalagi berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Membayangkan dirinya menjadi bahan pembicaraan diselingi tawa itu sangat frustasi rasanya.

Di lain waktu, entah kenapa si bungsu Uchiha kembali muncul pada saat-saat yang tidak tepat.

"Jadi, kau selingkuhannya Neji?" selidik Sasuke tanpa meminta maaf telah menumpahkan separuh es krim cone-nya di lengan baju Hinata. Tubuh mereka terguncang sedikit saat Tenten, pacar Neji bergegas menabrak mereka—seolah mereka tak kasat mata—buru-buru. Mata merahnya mendelik sekilas. Di belakangnya, Neji menggeram marah. Seluruh usahanya mengatasi kejengkelan Tenten kali itu nampaknya sia-sia.

Pemuda berambut panjang itu melihat jam tangan, mengangguk pada Sasuke, lalu menggamit jemari Hinata, "Ganti bajunya nanti di hotel saja. Sekarang kau ikut aku."

Lagi-lagi Hinata tak kuasa menjelaskan segala sesuatu dengan benar pada Sasuke. Bahkan sepatah kata pun tertahan keluar. Meninggalkan Sasuke dengan seringai puas, entah kenapa. Dan teriakan di kepalanya bergema sia-sia, 'Neji itu sepupuku!'

Sampai minggu kemarin, Sasuke sebagai bendahara kelas tidak menarik kekurangan bea _field_ _trip_ dari Hinata. Meskipun cuma seribu perak, seumur-umur Hinata tidak mau berhutang apalagi pada Sasuke.

"Tidak usah. Sudah kubayarkan," kata Sasuke sambil lalu.

"Ta-tapi." Harga diri Hinata sudah terlanjur koyak di depan Sasuke.

"Tapi apa?" Remaja laki-laki itu berhenti sejenak, mengangkat sebelah alisnya, mendengus main-main. "Cuma seribu. Begitu saja ribut."

Hinata lagi-lagi cuma bisa menggeram pasrah bak anak singa dihadang macan.

Dalam keadaan normal Hinata akan bersikap acuh tak acuh terhadap kepopuleran Uchiha Sasuke. Namun, saat ini ia baru menyadari kuatnya intimidasi Sasuke. Tanpa sadar bibir Hinata mengerucut kentara. Ia begitu sebal pada Sasuke. Begitu sebalnya sampai ia lupa akar permasalahan mereka.

Sejak awal, pertemuan mereka salah. Kesemua ini pasti salah pertemuan pertama mereka. Sebagai teman sekelas memang berpapasan tiap hari. Namun, tidak begitu ketika frekuensi sudah saling mempengaruhi lewat komunikasi. Selama Sasuke masih mendominasi hal ini akan semakin tidak sehat. Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepala lucu. Kalau tidak diperbaiki dari sekarang, mulai saat ini juga, bisa jadi akan semakin buruk.

Gadis itu kemudian merogoh dompet, menemukan sekeping uang logam seribu perak. Pas sekali dengan jumlah hutang Hinata terhadap Sasuke. Begitu menurut anggapannya. Ia memandanginya sambil menghela napas.

Awal dan akhir bagaikan dua sisi sekeping koin.

Saling bertolak belakang.

Bila ingin melihat salah satu sisi, balikkanlah sisi lainnya.

Hinata mengeratkan geraham, sedikit menggembungkan pipinya. Di genggaman tangan kanannya sekeping koin seribuan tergenggam erat. Ia menghentak kaki, berjalan lurus-lurus untuk mengakhiri semuanya.

/phi/

Hiruk-pikuk remaja memadati sekitar bus pariwisata sore itu. Sasuke menghela napas bosan. Tempat wisata yang mereka kunjungi sama menariknya seperti dulu-dulu. Standar saja. Sesuatu yang menjadikannya menarik malah pendukungnya. Seperti suasana orang berjualan atau pasangan muda-mudi yang mencari spot-spot aneh untuk mereka tandai berdua.

Meninggalkan napak tilas, begitu katanya.

Beberapa teman laki-laki sibuk merumpi juga ternyata soal gadis yang berhasil mereka gaet selama perjalanan ini. Baik gadis teman sekelas, gadis lokal, atau interlokal. Sasuke lempeng-lempeng saja. Sedari tadi perhatian Sasuke memang terpusat pada seorang gadis yang tanpa sengaja membetotnya sejak beberapa bulan lalu.

Hinata bukan gadis pemalu. Ia hanya tidak menonjol dan tidak suka unjuk gigi meskipun Sasuke yakin gigi Hinata putih rapi seperti kuda. Saat berdiam diri gadis itu terlihat anggun. Tidak dipungkiri gadis itu memang memesona dengan caranya sendiri. Apalagi melihatnya terkelu bisu sebab tidak ingin berbohong.

Aura hitam kadang-kadang terasa di sekeliling Hinata dan semakin menguat akhir-akhir ini. Sasuke tidak tahu pasti sebabnya. Banyak hal telah terjadi di antara mereka. Sasuke tidak bisa bilang itu hal menyenangkan. Bukan pula hal yang terlalu menguras perasaan. Namun, bila ada salah-salah kata ia berpikir untuk meminta maaf terlebih dulu. Cowok _gentleman, '_ kan katanya ...

Baru dua langkah ia menangkap Hinata yang juga sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Sasuke akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya, kembali mengobrol bersama teman-temannya, menunggu Hinata.

Sesekali ia melirik khawatir jika saja Hinata berbalik atau batal memanggil naman ...

"Uchiha." Suaranya menggemaskan dengan raut wajah malu-malu kucing. Padahal sebenarnya Hinata lagi gugup.

Senyum lebar dalam hati tak bisa ditahan Sasuke. Ia menahan diri membuka mulutnya sejenak menikmati wajah Hinata yang terbeliak.

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan ke arah Hinata, meraih bukan hanya sekeping koin, tetapi juga telapak tangannya. Bahkan, gadis itu belum sempat berkata-kata lebih lanjut. Penjelas utama dari segenap kedatangannya ke sana.

"Aku minta maaf kalau menyinggungmu. Tapi, uang ini, simpan saja dulu. Anggap saja aku sedang menraktirmu dan tidak perlu merasa berhutang," ucap Sasuke lebih dulu.

Seharusnya permasalahan mereka sudah berakhir. Tapi kenapa darah Hinata terasa mendidih? Ia tidak dapat membalas pertanyaan Sasuke. Di sekeliling mereka siswa laki-laki menonton dengan antusias. Sorakan mereka terdengar seperti bisikan yang menderu-deru.

"Hei, Sasuke! Kapan kau lepas tangan Hinata?" tanya Naruto gusar.

Manik lavender Hinata menatap sekilas seringai di wajah Sasuke.

"Oi! Oi! Sasuke! Tidak kau lihat wajah Hinata sudah pucat begitu?"

"Kita kan temen." Kalimat terakhir Sasuke terus terngingang di kupingnya.

.

 _Sial, sesuatu yang Hinata kira akhir justru ternyata adalah sebuah awal._

 _Sekeping uang logam telah berganti wajah. Namun, tangan, wadahnya bersemayam masih tetap sama dan terus terjalin sampai masa berhenti memaksa._

 **tamat.**

 **.**

a/n lagi: Cross-posted at wattpad and AO3. Maaf kalo emang garing krenyes-krenyes.

Terima kasih sudah membaca^_^


End file.
